


My enemy, my lover

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, alois x ciel, and so is claude, it becomes fluffy XD, let them cry, sebastian is forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-At the Phantomhive mansion-</p><p>"My Lord, another letter from the Earl of Trancy." The demon butler bows politely, handing the invitation to his young master.<br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	My enemy, my lover

- _At the Phantomhive mansion-_

"My Lord, another letter from the Earl of Trancy." The demon butler bows politely, handing the invitation to his young master. "An invitation to a picnic on the Trancy grounds? I suppose I can use this to find out more about the history of the Trancys...." Ciel mused, tapping his fingernails against smooth sandalwood, thoughtful expression on his solemn face.  _Just a bit of information.... And I can finally seek my revenge. The perfect opportunity has presented itself..._ The Queen's Watchdog smirks, tossing the envelope into the furnace. The fragile sheet catches on fire, spreading quickly, until silvery ashes remain.  _Just like my parents, my mansion, my childhood..._ He thought bitterly, gazing at the burning ashes, his single blue orb glowing with vengeance. 

_-At the Trancy Manor-_

"Ciel said yes! He agreed to it!" A blond-haired male claps his hands in glee, as if he were a child receiving a present. His white-blond hair is made presentable, as crystal blue eyes shine in sadistic glee. The servants are ordered to polish the furniture, and make sure that the picnic goes on without a single hitch. As those eyes watch his demonic servants do their bidding, he smiles. _Ciel Phantomhive will finally be mine~_ "Olé!" He snaps his fingers, before waltzing up the staircase, to get ready for his guest.

The reply is sent, the chess board is set. The pieces assemble in their places, ready to be used at the king's disposal. The game can begin.

- _timeskip-_

A bump on the road flings the young male on the aisle of the carriage, as he lands on his derierre. "Sebastian! Control the horses." He barks out, climbing back onto the plush seat, dusting dirt off his knees with slim fingers. However, the Earl of Phantomhive is not known for his luck. A few seconds later, he is back on the floor, bottom bruised slightly. This time, he doesn't bother to get up, and sits stiffly on the dusty floor of the carriage, with perfect posture. A sudden halt throws him on his knees. " **SEBASTI-"** "We have arrived, Bocchan." Sebastian Michaelis, with his trademark smirk in place, offers a gloved hand to his master. It is refused, and the Earl steps out, only to lose his footing. _I'm falling.._

"Ciel, you've finally arrived! I've been waiting sooooooooo long!" The bipolar male has caught him, long arms easily reaching behind his back to steady him. After the shock wears off, the bluenette regains his posture, reaching his hand out to be shaken. "I apologize for my earlier behavior. Thank you for inviting me to your delightful picnic, Earl Trancy." Ciel plasters on his well-known fake smile. "Oh no, don't apologize! And call me Alois. After all, we haven't just met, have we?" Alois answers cheerfully, taking the hand, before lifting it to his lips. As those lips brush over his hand, he can't stop shuddering... _They feel like cobwebs..._

The Phantomhive yanks away his hand, the ghost of the kiss still following it, as he rubs at the hand hurriedly. "Don't give me this nonsense! Now, hurry up with the damned picnic!" Ciel growls, turning a slight shade of pink. He deemed it to be anger, although he could not quite put his finger on it. Chuckling, the blonde skips towards the gardens, pulling along the agitated slate-haired male behind him. 

Roses. The garden was bursting with different variations of roses. Ciel allows his fingers to stroke the petals of satin, as he thinks about  _his_ roses at the manor. His are of the same shade, a silvery colour with a slight tinge of blue. While those here are vibrant and colourful, creating an eyesore to his eye. "Ciel, if I were a rose, what colour would I be?" The earl behind him yaps, anticipating his answer. "Hmmm, a dark violet." The bluenette replies, the speed and accuracy of his reply surprising himself.He wondered why he even replied, actually.  _Really, the colour just seems to grow on him..._ The shorter male thinks, still fingering the petals. 

" Well, Ciel would be white. Untainted by the darkness, pure and innocent." Alois says dreamily, plucking the soft petals of the roses, tearing them until ugly heads were left. Torn remains of the petals litter the ground, a myriad of colours. Ciel held back his laughter. Him,  _innocent?_ Him,  _pure? What a joke._ "And that is why, I want to taint you, make you mine. To turn your white into the darkest shade of black. Day into night, sugar into salt. Living into dead, Dark blue into gold. White into black. That's what makes a Trancy master." He mimics, chuckling at his impersonation of his golden-eyed butler. _  
_

The bluentte tenses, as strong arms hold him to a crumbling wall. "Ciel, Ciel. You didn't think this would happen to you, did you?" The bipolar earl mocks, gripping the thin wrists tightly." **LET ME GO! "**  He shouts, struggling in the hold of his captor. His struggles are in vain, the older male easily overpowering him in terms of strength and height. Occasionally, Ciel wishes he was taller, stronger. This was one of the moments, when his rival had him pinned against a wall. Truthfully, he had not expected it, and was now regretting not thinking of such a scenario. Then, something metallic clicks against his wrists, as the pressure leaves reddish marks on the pale skin. He finds his feet unable to touch the floor, as he dangles from the chains supporting him. 

 **"** I  **DEMAND** AN EXPLANATION! SEBASTIAN-" Ciel's words are cut off as cloth is shoved into his mouth. "-Will not disturb us." Alois ends smugly, fingers trailing down ivory skin. "It is a pity, that your mouth is closed, and I won't be able to claim it..." He sighs, fingers creeping under fabric, caressing the soft skin underneath. The chained earl suppresses a shiver, as those filthy hands touch his body. He can't do anything. The memories of his past return, the nightmares haunting him. Alois laughs softly, touching his arms, his face.  _The mocking laughter, the touches they laid on him._ Crystal blue eyes clouded in lust, as fingers shed the lithe body of its clothing.  _Dark figures, only their eyes visible. The perverted glances shot towards him, as they removed his nightwear, his trembling body on the altar._ "Ciel Phantomhive, you have no idea how delicious you look~" The voice dips lower, tongue licking up his ear.  _" Ciel Phantomhive, now, you will be marked!" The glowing stamp presses into his skin._ **" NO!"** Pupils blown open with fright, his screams muffled by the obstructing material. "Save me.....anybody..." Silent sobs rack his body, as tears fall from his eyes, staining his eye patch with tears. 

Amazed by his vulnerable state, Alois hugs the trembling earl. " Alois has you, it'll be fine." He cooes, arms wrapping around the small body.  _He's like Luca, my dear brother. I'll protect him..._ Handcuffs are unlocked, as the Earl of Trancy dresses Ciel, while murmuring soft promises of "I love you"s. The bluenette relaxes, into the arms of his unknowingly, new lover and ally. "I love you too."

 

 

 


End file.
